Her
by plasticapplex3
Summary: She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen...and probably the most ugliest too.


**Author's Note: **Just a little something I wrote not too long ago. Inspired by Frank Miller's brilliant 'Sin City' (which I do not own in no way). And for those of you who know of this story already, yes, I am posting it here too. Hope this is satisfactory, thank you. 

**Disclaimer**: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything of TMNT. Mr. Laird and Mr. Eastman have the honor of that role (:. 

* * *

I've been in love before.

It was my very first time... still is, actually.

There are days when I think back to them, the times when we were together and just how _amazing_ they were. It all felt so dream-like. I sometimes wonder if it all had been a dream turned into a horrifying nightmare and I awoken to my brothers screaming for me.

She... she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

_...and probably the most __**ugliest**__ too._

Even through all that had happened... I still love her.

_The rain fell around me, on me. It fell hard against my shell. I only heard the rhythmic taps of the raindrops, no longer did the cries of my enemies echoed into the pitched black night._

_The stench of copper clung onto the air from the blood of the fools who have fallen under my blades. I recognized this. I lived a large part of my life smelling that foul reek._

_It was then I noticed something foreign. I breathed in._

_Perfume._

_The smell made me shiver. It was sweet, and pleasing to the senses. When it had reached my nose, I knew only an angel could smell like that._

_**...An angel. Ha.**_

_I had forgotten why I was even there in the first place with the fallen Foot surrounding me, until I saw her._

_I could've forgotten everything, seeing her. I almost had._

_There she sat behind me, shivering from the cold and the rain. She had been soaked. Her wet dark hair clung to her heart-shaped face, framing the beauty as those pair of eyes stared up at me. They had not been with fear, shock, or any of the other reactions I had been expectant of receiving. I was too entranced to have suspected something as I stared into those deep depths. They had been so clear, peaceful, so innocent. I didn't expect anything. I couldn't. Love had blinded me._

_We became friends after the incident. I watched over her, and in her own way, she watched me. She told me I was a creature of extraordinary beauty, I remember I had laughed and thought how ironic it was. It was after my chuckles had left me that she had held my face, her soft hands drawing me close, and our lips touched._

_I had never been so sure in my life._

_As the days went on, I had found myself falling more and more in love with her. She was what I thought she had been. An angel. The way she spoke, looked, felt... it was euphoric. I couldn't stop seeing her, touching her. She was like some drug. It reminded me of some of the busts my brothers and I would do and I use to wonder why these people did it when it was so bad for them? Why would they do something that would eventually kill them?_

_But I knew she wasn't bad for me. How could she have been? She made me so happy. I could never fall to the same doomed fate as those mindless addicts...that's what I had thought._

_I remember flying through the night in the rain, my thoughts racing. I was in a panic. I had left her apartment so suddenly. I hadn't expected any danger. When I entered through the opened window of her room, I immediately got an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Her home had been buffeted, ruined. Across the wall in red there was a message in Japanese, "__**The warehouse by the docks.**__"_

_I took no time to think, I rushed to the abandoned warehouse by the docks. All I was thinking now was to save her. The night will end with the both of us returning home. No harm will come to her._

_When I arrived, I was confused at what I saw when I finally realized my situation. There must've been thirty Foot soldiers, all armed and masked. I wasn't surprised at that though. I was more stunned when I saw the woman I was suppose to have rescued and returned home with, standing in between those ninjas, holding a gun aimed at me._

_She didn't have to shoot me. I already felt the excruciating pain inside me thrash about, killing me._

_I looked into those eyes, and tried to find the lovely soul I had fallen in love with. Instead of seeing the warm, kind orbs, I was met coldly with a dead, evil stare. I spoke to her, trying to revive those memories we had shared and made with so much joy._

_A small click was my reply._

_And with those soft lips I had kissed many times before, she uttered. "Lies."_

_She pulled the trigger, sending my already limp body to fly back and crash to the ground. I did not yell out in pain, I didn't even whimper. I was numb. The sound of heels clicking told me she was approaching me. When the sounds stopped, I looked up and saw her staring down at me. The wretched scowl she wore made her unrecognizable._

_Just as she held the gun at my face, I heard shouts and many footsteps running outside. The angel of death turned around and calmly made her way six steps forward, still armed with her pistol._

_On normal circumstances, especially when I was bleeding to my death, I would've been thrilled to had heard my brothers calling out to me, assuring me that I was going to live. But I wasn't at all elated at the arrival, far from it. Had I had enough strength, I would've told them I was dead._

_Like the trained ninjas they were, my brother defeated their opponents with ease. I heard their words when they saw who had shot me. They called her a monster, evil, a damn traitor. Without any reaction, I laid in the warm pool of blood, watching my brothers make for her, dodging some momentarily fortunate Foot goons._

_One of them had fallen though, a bullet grazing my brother's ankle. He was vulnerable to attack._

_The woman I loved lifted her gun without hesitation, aiming it directly at him._

_She had hurt me..._

_But I will not allow her to hurt my family._

_With the little strength I had left, I rose from the bloody mess and ran at her, my weapon poised. It took her a while for her to realize it was I. She was probably shocked to see that I was able to move so quickly. It wasn't long after I had saw the fear in her eyes that I stabbed her, my blade running straight through her heart._

_My brothers cried out my name as I fell with her, tightly holding her as we dropped._

_The scent of copper filled the air, but I ignored the overwhelming smell. I didn't think about the blood or the fact that I was dying._

_I breathed in the sweet aroma of perfume, the way I thought angels would smell._

_Holding her fading corpse against me, I tasted my bitter tears._

* * *

**Note: **I intentionally didn't mention which turtle this was, you can all use your imaginations ! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
